Su Razón
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: Ya era la tercera vez en la semana en el que Thor le veía salir del palacio. Ya habían sido tres veces en las que Loki se iba y regresaba muy tarde en la noche. ((MXM! T por ahora, depende de mi humor.))


**Hola! :D Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, y realmente espero que les guste. Éste fic está después de los vengadores, y no cuento Thor 2 :Y **

**Agregué un poco de mitología, y demás, cualquier cosa díganme, pueden mandarme un PM o algo.**

**Espero que les guste. UvU**

* * *

Su Secreto 

Ya era la tercera vez en la semana en el que Thor le veía salir del palacio. Desde que habían regresado de Midgard, su padre había decidió qué hacer con su hijo adoptivo. De alguna manera, el rey quería verse comprensivo frente a su esposa, y por ello habían tratado de llegar a un acuerdo a con qué castigo darle. Al fin, se decidió que Loki sería despojado de sus poderes de manera permanente, y estaría tan vulnerable como un mortal, pero no se le despojaría de su inmortalidad. Llevaría siempre, rodeado su cuello una especie de correa dorada que le informaba al mismo Odín si llegara a salirse de Asgard, si llegara a adquirir poder o si tan solo se acercara a un ser poderoso y desconocido. Con esos puntos cubiertos, a Padre de Todo le importaba poco en qué parte de Asgard estuviera Loki pasando el tiempo, Frigga estaba complacida y Loki bajo control. Sin embargo, a quién no le importaba poco se trataba de Thor. Ya habían sido tres veces en las que Loki se iba y regresaba muy tarde en la noche.

Al principio, el dios del rayo mostró su curiosidad al respecto con una pregunta al ver que se iba de nuevo, con un bolso lleno de libros, comida y otras cosas. – ¿A dónde vas?

Los ojos verdes del joven se suavizaron a la pregunta, cómo si estuviera esperando una peor, pero rápidamente se decidió por contestar. –Al bosque, tendré un pic-nic. –contestó sonriente.

Thor carraspeó. – ¿Solo?

Loki asintió.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó el rubio haciendo una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Loki se agrandó para que entonces soltara una risotada que sonaba de lo más linda los oídos de su hermano. –Por supuesto que no, Thor.

La sonrisa de Thor se cayó por completo. – ¿Por qué? –preguntó indignado.

-La verdad, me gustaría estar solo. –contestó asintiendo lentamente para poner ambas manos en la correa del bolso que llevaba.

Thor hizo una mueca ante el comentario y antes de que pudiera contestar, Loki ya se había dado la vuelta para irse. Y sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer, el dios del trueno se quedó.

Confuso y bastante molesto, paseó por el palacio hasta que llegó con una idea. En seguida, Thor se dispuso a encontrar a su padre y pedirle que si le pudiera decir en dónde estaba Loki. Odín en seguida se fastidió y aseguró que se encontraba en el bosque de Asgard, que no molestara más. Enfadado, el príncipe de Asgard se fue a encontrar a Heimball. No tardó en llegar a dónde estaba, y entonces con toda la seguridad de los nueve reinos, Thor le pidió que le dijera el lugar exacto en dónde estaba Loki.

Heimball soltó un suspiro solemne y parpadeó lentamente para que entonces hiciera una expresión de sorpresa. –No estoy seguro. –soltó con honestidad.

Thor estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. – ¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin.

-Puedo percibirlo, pero no puedo verlo. –admitió.

-¿Y en dónde lo percibes? –preguntó entonces bastante confuso.

-En el bosque de Asgard. –soltó entonces.

Con esa respuesta, Thor frunció el ceño y se molestó aun más. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo Heimball no pudiera verle? ¿Cómo era posible que el Padre de Todo percibiera exactamente lo mismo que el guardián? La única cosa que tenía en común todo ese asunto, era que afirmaban que Loki se encontraba en el bosque de Asgard. Era realmente un verdadero misterio.

Para el momento en el que Thor regresó al palacio, fue cuando Loki también. Ambos se encontraron entrando y antes de que el dios del trueno pudiera decir algo, Loki habló.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó contento.

Thor no contestó, al verle, más preguntas cayeron en su cabeza como un yunque. Aun por su castigo, ¿por qué lucía tan contento? –Aburrido. –contestó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, qué pena. –soltó entonces para irse.

De repente, el brazo de Loki fue tomado en un gran agarre para acorralarlo contra una pared. – ¿Qué estás ocultando? –exigió saber Thor.

Loki le observó con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido, pero a los pocos segundos, la sorpresa se desapareció de su rostro. – ¿De qué me estás hablando? –soltó.

-Estás bajo castigo. –comenzó. –No tienes poderes. –gruñó tomando la correa dorada del otro para hacerle carraspear.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –escupió empujando al rubio. – ¿¡Qué esté tratando de buscar mi paz estando solo es demasiado malo para ti!? –exigió saber haciendo que el dios del trueno se quedara helado.

Thor parpadeó lentamente. –N-no.

Loki entonces asintió. –Bien, si me disculpas, estoy cansado. –rechinó los dientes para pasarle de largo e irse a su habitación.

Thor le observó irse, y sabía que el ojo-esmeralda no saldría hasta el día siguiente. Con eso en mente, ya se había decidido.

Mañana, seguiría a Loki y averiguaría qué es lo que ha estado escondiendo desde que regresó a Asgard.

XXXXXX

Frigga estaba recargada en el umbral de la habitación del joven no tan príncipe. Loki, leyendo en su cama se dio cuenta que su madre le estaba viendo, enseguida volteo a verla.

-Hola. –saludó con seriedad.

Sin contestarle, la reina entró a la habitación para acercarse al joven que había regresado a su lectura y sentarse con él. –Hoy tu hermano quería saber en dónde estabas. –cuenta en tono tranquilo.

-Él sabía en dónde estaba. –contestó sin apartar la vista del libro. –Y _no_ es mi hermano.

Frigga suspiró. –En ese caso, no parecía que supiera en dónde estabas.

-Debió olvidarlo entonces. –dijo ya viendo a la hermosa mujer. –_Madre_. –soltó entonces. –Solo quiero estar solo. –la cara que estaba haciendo realmente gritaba que eso era lo único que quería.

La reina entonces asintió lentamente para entonces soltar un suspiro muy cansado. –Entonces –comenzó. –, quiero que entiendas el porque necesitamos saber e dónde estás. Está bien que quieras estar solo, querido, pero por favor, no dejes de hablar con nosotros, conmigo, o tan solo un poco con Thor.

Loki soltó un crujido ante lo último dicho para cerrar el libro y voltear a ver a la mujer que mantenía una expresión gentil. Al verla, cualquier cosa que iba a escupir se lo tragó de una sentada para suspirar de manera tan tranquila y moderada.

-Lo intentaré. –soltó parándose de la cama.

Frigga sonrió ampliamente. –Maravilloso, hijo mío. ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar? –preguntó mientras el joven se iba su librero personal.

Loki rechinó los dientes aprovechando que su madre no podía verle. –N… Pasado mañana. –sentenció para que hiciera reír a la reina.

-Muy bien. –soltó la mujer. –Hasta mañana, querido.

-Descansa.

Esa misma noche, Thor no pudo concebir el sueño. La curiosidad le estaba matando, miles de posibilidades se le ocurrían, había tantas opciones en qué podría estar haciendo Loki. Podría estar planeado en deshacerse de la correa, podría estar ingeniando en un plan para matar a Odín, o podría estar pensando en escapar de Asgard. Tantas cosas, que al mismo tiempo sonaban una locura. Loki ya tenía una cuerda alrededor del cuello, lista para hacerlo desaparecer. No podría permitir que se arriesgue más. No de nuevo. La idea de perderlo una vez más, era tan dolorosa cómo ser apuñalado de nuevo por su mano. Jamás lo permitiría.

Por eso mismo, el dios del trueno se decidió a que si podía detener a Loki antes de arruinarse, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo.

XXXXXX

Al día siguiente en la mañana, la familia real estaba junta en el comedor teniendo el desayuno. Era el único momento del día en el que Frigga tenía un sueño hecho realidad. Las personas que más quería en todo el universo estaban juntas disfrutando un gran momento de paz, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que la mayoría ni siquiera quería estar sentado ahí pasando el rato con los otros. Lo que Loki más quería en ese momento era levantarse e irse por todo el día para solo regresar a dormir. Thor en cambio, tenía las enormes ganas de irse a entrenar algún lado, pero la tarea de averiguar qué hacía su hermano cuando desaparecía era más importante. Por otro lago Odín se estaba quedando dormido en su lugar. Al momento en el que terminaron el desayuno, Loki fue el primero en levantarse para provocar que padre de todos se despertara de golpe y comenzaba a observar la habitación completamente lucido. Frigga fulminó a su esposo que simplemente desvió la mirada.

-Estuvo delicioso. –soltó el pelinegro. –Con permiso.

Al retirarse, Thor se levantó y al ver las miradas de sus padres sobre él, al tragar duro enseguida hizo una reverencia para que Odín le contestara con otra para que pudiera retirarse en paz.

Loki estaba en su habitación preparando su bolso, libros, hojas limpias, herramientas de estudio, cuerdas y una navaja. El rubio observaba escondido en el umbral de la puerta, y al ver qué empacaba, la verdad se veía bastante normal, lo que usualmente Loki llevaría en una bolsa, pero eso cambió. A Thor se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando el pelinegro empezó a empacar tres regalos que había sacado debajo de la cama. Los obsequios eran pequeños y cada uno envuelto de manera diferente. ¿Iba a ver tantas personas? Seguido de los regalos, Loki entonces empacó hilo y agujas de tejer. Thor no había estado tan confundido en su vida. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Al verlo cerrar el bolso y ponerse de pie, el dios del trueno en seguida se esfumó del umbral de la puerta para que su hermano no se diera cuenta. Pero al estar listo para irse, Loki no pudo evitar quedarse observando la puerta con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que algo _no_ estaba bien.

El pelinegro suspiró, tomó su bolso listo para irse, pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente para tomar una capa verde oscuro que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio.

-Casi se me olvida. –soltó sonriendo.

En el camino de su habitación a la salida, estuvo como todos los demás que tuvo. Tranquilo y sin problemas, pero cuando al fin salió, Thor se dio cuenta que estaban por irse por el pueblo. Loki entonces se puso la capucha de su capa para ocultarse cambió su estilo de ida. Caminaba de manera sigilosa y discreta que dejó a Thor aun más confundido. Los habitantes parecían no reconocer a Loki mientras pasaba el lugar sin problemas, pero Thor tenía que ser muy rápido, porque la gente sí lo reconocía a él.

Después de llegar la frontera de la capital, cuando los edificios terminaron y los bosques empezaron aparecer, fue cuando Loki se detuvo abruptamente para revisar si le seguían, el dios del trueno se ocultara en el arbusto más grande que vio.

Al verificar que nadie le seguía, el joven no tan príncipe continuó con su camino en el sendero que ya había sido marcado y, hasta entonces, Thor no le encontraba nada extraño, en realidad, parecía como si lo único que Loki quería, era tener un paseo en paz.

Sin más, muy al fondo de la espesa taiga, Thor se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver que Loki se detenía y volvía revisar sino le seguían. Y para sorpresa del dios del trueno, el pelinegro se desvió del sendero para adentrarse entre los enormes troncos. Con cuidado, el rubio se lanzó a seguirlo para darse cuenta que se acercaban al río. Algo no andaba bien. Y él lo sabía.

Loki estaba justo enfrente de él, no sabía que le seguía, podía verlo perfectamente, pero de repente, desapareció justo frente a sus ojos. Thor se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces para justo a dónde su hermano había supuestamente desaparecido.

No había nada, el guerrero observó a sus alrededores, algo tenía que haber, cualquier cosa. En el piso no había nada, en el árbol que estaba lado suyo, tampoco, pero no se rindió ahí. Volteó a ver las ramas de los enormes árboles para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

No pasando los cuatro metros de altura, estaban colgados unos cristales con runas talladas en el. Se veía viejo y bastante estable. Eso debió de ser lo que impedía ver a Loki. Si la magia era de él, se daría cuenta si llegara a romper el sello. Entonces, se conformó con hacerlo manual.

Thor escaló el árbol para no tardarse en llegar en dónde estaban los cristales con las runas en ellos. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuanta que reconocía esas runas, las había visto antes, cuando era joven y su hermano alguna vez fue su amigo, y ambos compartían los juegos. Las recordó con la imagen de Loki hablando de ellas, de diciendo lo fáciles que eran de usarse, que hasta un niño podía hacerlas. Thor bufó. Y, con la memoria de la información, arrancó delicadamente un solo cristal, para que de repente lo que sea que estuviera cubriendo el camino de Loki desapareciera, y para su gran sorpresa, apareció una casa. Bastante grande y de aspecto elegante, muy parecidos a los gustos de su hermano, entonces. No cabía duda. La casa era meramente de Loki.

Tomando aire, Thor se encaminó hacia la puerta y a sabiendas que no perdería absolutamente nada, decidió simplemente tocarla con fuerza.

Por tan solo tocarla un par de veces, se pudo escuchar movimientos rápidos, cómo si alguien estuviera ansioso por abrir la puerta. Al abrirse de golpe, Thor se encontró con nada, e hizo una expresión de confusión pero entonces escuchó como alguien tosía para llamar la atención. Thor volteo hacia abajo.

Sosteniendo la puerta, se encontraba una niña de cabello negro muy largo, que hasta llegaba a tapar su hermoso ojo izquierdo, puesto el derecho era de color esmeralda y brillaba con tanta emoción. Llevaba un vestido negro con encajes verdes, y sostenía una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Usted es el hombre feo que se come a los niños? –preguntó con emoción.

Thor entonces utilizó toda su fuerza para soltar una carcajada. Bastante sonriente se puso de rodillas para poder ver la niña mejor. –No, no lo soy. –dijo. – ¿Te parezco feo?

La niña hizo una mueca para entonces negar con velocidad. – ¿Quién es usted?

Al abrir la boca, Thor no pudo escupir ni la T porque del fondo del lugar se pudo escuchar perfectamente que alguien se acercaba corriendo. – ¡Hela! –El dios del trueno se sorprendió para ver a Loki se congelaba de la sorpresa detrás de la niña. – ¿_Q-qué haces tú aquí_? –escupió empujando a Hela para detrás de él.

-Y-yo –Thor se puso de pie. –, yo vine a buscarte.

Loki entonces hizo una muy fea expresión para entonces voltear a ver la niña y su rostro se transformara al más dulce que podía hacer. –Hela, querida, ve con tus hermanos a la sala. –ordenó.

La niña sonrió. –Muy bien. –se fue.

Al momento en el que la pequeña desapareciera de la vista de Thor, Loki cerro la puerta detrás de él y su expresión se hizo tan oscura cómo la que una vez usó en Nueva York. –Tienes que irte. –sentenció con fuerza.

Sintiéndose indignado ante lo que había dicho, se decidió por ignorarlo para contestar con una pregunta. – ¿Esa niña de quién es? ¿Hay más niños en esta casa?

-¡Eso no te importa, vete de aquí! –gruñó.

-¡No! –soltó empuñando la Mjolnir.

De forma automática, Loki se paró en la puerta en actitud protegida. –No entrarás a está casa con eso en mano. –declaró.

Sin protestar, Thor bajó el martillo para acercarse a su no tan hermano. –Entonces, será mejor que te expliques. –le dijo con fuerza. De alguna manera, el dios del trueno nunca había estado tan sorprendido en toda su vida, Loki estaba protegiendo algo, y por primera vez le vio temer por algo que no fuera él mismo. – ¿Qué tienes que ver tú aquí? –exigió saber.

Loki se mordió el labio y entonces suspiró. –Los niños que viven aquí, son mis hijos.

* * *

**OwO ! **

**Gracias a quiénes llegaron hasta aquí! **

**Y si quieren saber qué pasa después, déjenme un review! ;D**

**Hasta el siguiente!**

**Manny H. **


End file.
